Feverish NOT YAOI
by Akatsukiluver77
Summary: Another Science project, actually before "Daddy", this was supposed to explain a graph of sorts. i turned it creative. my Student Teacher loved it and he doesnt ever know what manga IS. Enjoy! KakuHida*inadvertant*


Frenemies and Bacterial Growth:

"Hey! Kakuzu, wait up!" Hidan sneezed into his hand. It was a blustery winter day, and Kakuzu and Hidan were on a short "mission" to the grocery store. Hey, even an evil organization needs to eat.

"I don't even understand why they send me when others spend money more easily then I do." Kakuzu grumbled.

At that moment, Hidan caught up to his partner.

"Hey! I said wait!" Hidan grabbed his partners hand to stop him. This, unknowingly, transferred millions of germs from Hidan to Kakuzu. .5 Million of them, actually. Let's watch to see how fast the germs reproduce at 37 degrees Celsius.

"Well, you caught up just fine without me though. Let's go."

After the pair finished the shopping, with much haggling over prices, (Kakuzu won, Maybe being money obsessed isn't so bad after all…) they returned to the Akatsuki base. The cave was a wreck most of the time. They all hated it, but with 9 men in one cave/home/thing, it's pretty much a lost cause. Upon arrival, Kakuzu immediately sat down, out of breath.

"Kakuzu? I know your 91, but you've lasted longer when fighting 50 elite ninja."

"Yes, Hidan, I know. I'm going to go lie down for a while."

"Alright, sleep well."

Little did Hidan know that in only four hours, the amount of germs on Kakuzu had reached almost 4 million!

Kakuzu woke up from a delightful two hour nap and felt horrible. Hello to 8 million germs.

"Agh, Am I sick or something?" Konan walked in. As the only female Akatsuki member, she had to be careful. Thus, she quickly learned to knock before entering.

"Hey, you awake? Good. Can I take your temperature?"

"Be my guest."

After taking his temperature, Konan showed him the thermometer.

"You're not normal, that's for sure. We'll wait it out a bit to see how bad it gets. Don't get out of bed!" Konan said severely.

Kakuzu groaned, but consented.

"Very Well."

Kakuzu had apparently fallen ill with a fever, this having been discovered after he complained about being cold for two hours, and infested with about 9.5 million germs. His temperature betrayed him being at about 48 degrees Celsius.

"Awww, come ON!!!!! Why now!!!"

"Well, it IS winter, Kakuzu." His ever annoying partner, Hidan replied.

"You'll have to stay in bed till it leaves, and NO SOONER." Konan enforced. (We swear, she has little demons that WATCH you.0_o)

"I don't think that will be a *cough cough* problem." Kakuzu replied weakly, coughing (obviously).

Kakuzu was out of commission that was for sure. For how long, however, could not be estimated, and when your at war with the whole continent, you need all the help you can get. Within two hours more, his temperature had barely changed, though he only had about 9 million germs. Kisame decided to pay a visit.

"Hey, Kakuzu, how are you feeling?" Kisame asked.

"Do I have to answer?" He answered hoarsely.

"Heh, sorry, purely habitual."

"No problem, fish boy. Purely pay back." Kakuzu smiled.

"Fair enough. You need anything?"

"Could you get Konan in here with the Nyquil? It wore off."

"Sure. Bye."

"See you."

One four hour nap later, Kakuzu was starting to feel better. Konan still wouldn't let him get up though, because when he tried, he almost fell over from exhaustion. Jashin knows why, as Hidan would say. Thankfully, he only had about 2 million germs, though.

"Crutches would help…" Kakuzu mumbled.

"YOU'RE not getting up! YOU'RE still sick! Until you have a normal temperature," Konan showed him the thermometer, "Which clearly you don't, you don't leave this room."

"Well then I'm lucky there's a bathroom attached to my room."

"Kakuzu, I'm going back to bed, I don't feel like arguing at two in the morning."

At 6:00 A.M., four hours later, Kakuzu woke up feeling fine.

"Well, your normal. I will hold to my promise, you may get up."

"FINALLY!!!!!!! Time for a shower." Kakuzu rushed of to the bathroom, eternally grateful for the 24 hour fever.

**Leah:*says to self* I hated writing this!!!! Poor Kakuzu…But, it's for school, and I couldn't make Kisame sick. Itachi wouldn't be so careless as to sneeze into his hand. So, the Akatsuki Idiot got a chance!!! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it Miss Ervin!!! See Ya!!! **

**-Leah Wygant ^_^ XDD 3 **


End file.
